monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Roper
Ropers are a kind of parasitic monstergirl, formed the symbiosis of a human woman with a "roper egg". At the beginning of a roper infection, the tentacles have a mind of their own, and stir their host up into sexual frenzy. As monsterization progresses, the host and the parasite seem to mind-meld into a single consciousness, although now irrevocably corrupted to the monsters' love of sex. As parasites, ropers are one of the few monsters (others being the alraune, matango, and slimes) who don't go through pregnancy, since their reproductive cycle involves messing around with other women's wombs. This means they are partial - obliged, even - to engage in some girl-on-girl lovin' to propagate the species. Alternatively, Tentacle Forest can turn regular women to ropers if any are foolhardy enough to venture in there. The Demon Realm Traveller's Guide contains a whole section on the specifics of roper monsterization. The lilim Druella infects Princess Francisca with a roper egg in Fallen Maidens and Fallen Brides. One of the stories in Diary Of The Age of Monster Love II has a roper as the main girl. Encyclopedia Entry Strange monsters that have a human upper body and gelatinous lower body, like that of a slime, from which long tentacles grow. It has been suspected that they may be a variety of plant type monster but the truth is uncertain. Actually, they were not originally monsters to begin with and their form is the result of them parasitically infecting human women and fusing with them. Ropers start out appearing as egg-like, shell-covered, spherical objects; adult ropers seize human women with their tentacles and shove their ovipositer tentacle into the human's vagina to implant these "roper eggs". A Roper egg implanted inside a human women will soon sprout like a plant, extending a small tentacle. It will spread it's roots in the host women's womb and fuse with her. A Roper parasite will then remake the host's body from within. The host's lower body will change to become gelatinous like that of a slime and numerous tentacles will appear from there. During the Roper's larval stage the host will retain her human consciousness as is, but because the fusion between the Roper and it's host is incomplete the tentacle's will ignore the host's will and wriggle around doing whatever they please. In order for a Roper to grow into adulthood the semen of a human man is required. So when the tentacles moving on their own sense a man's presence, they will entwine all over the host's body; tentacles wrapping around the breasts will rub them quite roughly; others will violate the host's mouth, spitting out large volumes of thick, sweet mucus (which will arouse her wildly) and still others inserted into the vagina will stir it up while making alluring wet noises. This will cause her to cry out alluringly in ecstasy and lure the man. After enticing a man in this fashion, when he draws near and takes the bait, he'll be seized by the tentacles and have the semen milked out of him. After ingesting a man's semen, a roper will grow rapidly and completely fuse with its host. A ex-human that became an "adult roper" in this manner will have become one with it, so she'll be able to control the tentacles with her own will as if they were her own arms and legs. However, after having been violated all over her body by tentacles, she'll become mentally deranged by the pleasure and her way of thinking will change into that of a monster that desires even stronger pleasure and seeks human men. She'll make her tentacles crawl all over herself and churn her body even more violently and obscenely than they did when they were moving on their own, in an effort to excite carnal desire in a man. Once a man approaches, she'll use her tentacles to draw him near and guide him to her vagina. This time it won't just be the tentacles milking out the semen as in the larval stage. They'll use the tentacles and all of their own body for sex, and obtain semen. Also, after becoming an adult, the sensations of the host and the tentacles are shared, so the stimulation the tentacles receive is all translated to the host as pleasure. Afterward, by obtaining even more semen from the man she captured, she'll produce a new "roper egg", and will attack a human women and implant the egg in her vagina in order to propagate her race. This is the manner in which the ropers multiply. When a roper larva sprouts, if a women is wearing clothing, then somehow even the clothing ends up being recognized as part of her body and it too will become a part of her melted jelly-like body. Ropers have an extremely powerful regenerative ability and even if the main body and the tentacles are damaged, they will return to normal after a short time. Women who become ropers while wearing clothing as described above can melt the clothing according to the will of the host when having sex with a man. It's possible for them to expose their naked human body or keep it covered as usual but either way it will be treated as damage and when they're done having sex with a man the clothes will regenerate exactly back to their original state. Trivia *Roper can reproduce without a human woman to infect. In this case the roper conceives a humanoid baby and the baby becomes host to a roper seed while in the womb, and thus is born as a roper (source: Kenkou’s Japanese Q and A). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Roper book profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page ropa.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Roper.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:Queen_Roper.png|Roper Francisca File:CutoutFranciscaCensor.png|Francisca extra art File:Roper 1.png|From Diary Of The Age of Monster Love II File:Roper extra art.jpg|In this manner, ropers make their tentacles crawl over the host's body to prepare her to receive a man and lure him in. |-|Fan Artwork= ... Roper pt4.png|Roper by SugarDoll Book Information :Refer to: Fallen Maidens, Case Study 04 and Francisca Mistel Lescatie |-|Case 04: Parasitism= Fallen Maidens: Monsterisation case study 04 |-|Francisca= Francisca's monsterisation References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Roper Family Category:Tentacle Type Category:Lustful